


December 18, 2017

by uaigneach



Series: It's An Idol's Life For Me [10]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Bad Poetry, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/uaigneach
Summary: A short poem as tribute because we all have our own ways of acknowledging what occurred earlier today and I felt that this was the best way for me to handle the situation as nothing more than an international fan. I wish his family and friends well. I hope the pain lessens even if it will never end.





	December 18, 2017

**Author's Note:**

> So this is in now way meant to be offensive. I know I dip into dangerous territory with this series, especially now that the community has been hit with this tragedy. But this is nothing more than a tribute to the beautiful person that was Kim Jonghyun. I in no way am portraying this as the truth as this is a fictionalized poem. I won’t write anything more about this topic, but I felt that I should mention my appreciation in my own way. He was someone I really looked up to, and since there’s nothing I can really do to make anything better, I thought I’d share some words. If you feel that this is inappropriate simply don’t read.

* * *

[You did so well](https://youtu.be/TFK_T3yhzk0)

You may not have understood it at the time

But you were so very loved

You held on for so long

Gave so much for all of us

You were so special

 

Yeah, we’ll miss you

Yeah, people are going to cry

But we have so many shining moments to remember you

So many times you’ve made us smile

And laugh

And pulled us back from the brink

And although we couldn’t always return the favour

You still shared so much with us

 

You may have thought that this will blow over

That soon, people will only think of you in passing

As just another idol that killed themselves

But you’re wrong

That’s not how we’ll remember you

We’ll remember you by every smile

Every laugh

And every tear

Every shared whisper

And song from the heart

You won’t be forgotten

So many people love you

I wish you could have known that

I wish that could have been enough

 

We’ll always wish that you had chosen to stay

Whether it be for selfish reasons or not

But there are so many people who understand why you couldn’t

You stayed as long as you could

But eventually all angels are taken from us

Thank you for all the time you could spare

We’ll always treasure those precious years that you spent with us

 

You meant so much to so many people

And you were so so strong

You accomplished so much

And even though you had to leave

It doesn’t mean we love you any less

I hope you are happier

And that the stars will watch over you

 

10116 Days, 16 hours, and 42 minutes

[Thank you](https://youtu.be/LOLiueb9gas)

It's okay to let go

You had suffered enough

You did so well

**Author's Note:**

> Please lend your support to the remaining members of SHINee as well as Jonghyun’s family. We may be sad, but they are no doubt devastated. We shouldn’t dwell on anger at the situation. It is what it is.
> 
> Remember if you ever need help, please go to someone. Seek help if you need it. You may think that suicide is the answer but it's really not. If you even want to talk to me, just drop a comment and we can set up an email or something. Either way, don’t deal with your problems alone.
> 
> Death doesn't hurt you, it hurts all the people that are left behind
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I know it's kind of crap but it was written during class and I was following a prompt to write an epistle to someone you are grateful for and well this came to mind today even if how I've written it isn't all that great


End file.
